


Пересечение всех путей

by Lisa_Lis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22197094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Lis/pseuds/Lisa_Lis
Summary: Тоска обычно воспалялась по осени. Не в декабре.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 44





	Пересечение всех путей

**Author's Note:**

  * For [named_Juan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/named_Juan/gifts).



> Написано на Secret Santa.  
> Бета - [Alot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alot/pseuds/Alot) <3

Лента инстаграма пестрила обычными для середины декабря фото: разноцветными огнями, искусственной зеленью ёлок, витринами, украшенными к празднику, реже — улыбающимися лицами. Ещё реже — снегом, потому что зима в Токио выдалась сухая и пыльная, хотя синоптики всё обещали осадки со дня на день. Куроо с содроганием представлял, сколько одинаковых постов наводнит ленту тогда, а пока с чистым сердцем лайкал фотки заснеженного Хоккайдо от Кая.

Впервые за пару месяцев спешить было некуда. Семестр он закрыл ещё вчера, одним из первых в группе, сценарий рекламной интеграции Кенма ждал от него после выходных, а ролик для тестового задания на стажировку уже рендерился без участия Куроо. Дома его никто не ждал.

В кафе в паре кварталов от квартиры, которую снимал Куроо, его тоже никто не ждал, как и он сам — никого. Ему просто захотелось пройтись, осмотреться вокруг и, может быть, проникнуться предновогодней суетой, захватившей Токио. Вместо этого взгляд Куроо прилип к экрану смартфона, такому привычному и простому, а все напоминания о Рождестве вызывали лишь недоумение. От мерцания уличной иллюминации, казалось, вот-вот начнётся мигрень (Куроо занял столик у окна и теперь об этом жалел), а праздничные песенки уже набили оскомину.

Куроо заблокировал смартфон и обвёл взглядом украшенное кафе: пластиковые шары, сверкающая мишура и тонны блёсток, а за столиками — свечи для счастливых парочек. Он чувствовал себя чужеродным объектом, досадным пятном туши, расплывшимся на поздравительной открытке. И выглядел, должно быть, так же паршиво — хронически не выспавшийся, взъерошенный и нервный.

«Иди-ка ты домой, Куроо Тецуро», — будто говорил ему Токио. Добавлял: «И не отсвечивай, пока не начнёшь соответствовать времени года, унылый придурок».

Куроо устало потёр глаза, помотал головой, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. Лучше бы он без предупреждения залетел на стрим Кенмы или завалился к Бокуто и Акааши. По крайней мере, тогда бы не пришлось разговаривать с голосами в голове в омерзительно праздничном месте.

«Пора валить», — твёрдо решил Куроо, схватил стакан с кофе и замер. Моргнул. Моргнул ещё раз, уверенный, что ему мерещится.

Сколько раз он вот так обманывался? Сколько раз преследовал высоких блондинов в толпе и с разочарованием заглядывал в их незнакомые лица? Сколько замирал, услышав похожий голос или то самое имя? Сосчитать Куроо не мог. И, хотя со временем это происходило всё реже, тоска неизменно воспалялась по осени.

А сейчас зима. Середина декабря, дурацкая гирлянда вьётся по краю окна, и Цукишима — повзрослевший, растерянный, такой знакомый — прямо за стеклом. Смотрит.

Настоящий, с удивлением понял Куроо, и даже не сон — прикушенная изнутри щека закровила, но реальность не изменилась. Взрослая версия Цукишимы стояла и пялилась на него, а Куроо не мог решить, что делать. Казалось, любое его движение спугнёт Цукишиму, и он сбежит как трусливый заяц — так же, как несколько лет назад. И не факт, что Куроо сможет его догнать хотя бы на этот раз.

И не факт, что Куроо захочет.

Всего за пару лет Цукишима превратился из симпатичного, но слегка нескладного подростка в потрясающе красивого парня, чуть отрастил волосы и сменил квадратную оправу очков на более округлую, лёгкую, которая очень ему шла. Куроо по-прежнему терял от него голову.

Да ладно, конечно, Куроо хочет...

Он аккуратно поставил стакан, отодвинул стул, избегая резких движений, и Цукишима по ту сторону стекла отмер. К удивлению Куроо даже не затем, чтобы сбежать — он прошёл ко входной двери, лишь на мгновение исчезнув из поля зрения, и потянул её на себя. Куроо вскочил из-за стола, чувствуя, как подгибаются ослабевшие колени и дрожит что-то внутри, тяжёлое и горячее.

Цукишима вошел, и в кафе дохнуло морозной свежестью. Куроо впервые поверил, что синоптики не врали: на днях все-таки высыпет снег. За час, который Куроо провёл в кафе, температура снаружи точно упала — на щеках Цукишимы горел румянец, кончик носа тоже казался порозовевшим.

— Куроо-сан, — поздоровался Цукишима, кланяясь.

— Ну, привет, — едва совладал с голосом Куроо.

Хотелось протянуть руку и потрогать его, убедиться, что Цукишима — вот этот, окончательно его переросший, чуть раздавшийся в плечах, со вьющимся хаосом на голове — настоящий. Но Куроо не был уверен, что сможет его отпустить без постыдной заминки.

— Я не помешаю? — спросил Цукишима прежде, чем Куроо успел предложить ему кофе. — Или вы кого-то ждёте?

— Только если тебя, — улыбнулся Куроо, лишь делая вид, что шутит. — Надеюсь, ты не торопишься?

— Нет, — просто ответил тот, расстёгивая куртку.

Пришлось неловко протиснуться обратно к своему месту и усесться, едва не подпрыгивая от нетерпения — Цукишима и правда добровольно согласился провести с ним время, да что там — сам подошёл! Происходящее всё ещё казалось Куроо сном.

Цукишима сел напротив, прямой и напряжённый, заметно растерянный — будто и сам не знал, как здесь оказался и что делать дальше. Куроо хорошо его понимал, ему хотелось так много рассказать, и вместе с тем он не знал, с чего же начать.

«Просто начни», — сказал себе Куроо и улыбнулся Цукишиме.

— Здесь хороший кофе, хочешь?

Цукишима обернулся к стойке, у которой собралась внушительная очередь, и поморщился:

— Давайте подождём, когда людей станет поменьше.

Взгляд Куроо упал на нетронутый (если он правильно помнил) стаканчик капучино, купленный минут двадцать назад — возможно, он ещё не остыл окончательно.

— Можешь взять мой, — предложил Куроо, не успев прикусить язык. Неловко уточнил: — Я его даже не пил… вроде бы…

— Спасибо, — кивнул Цукишима.

И сделал глоток.

* * *  
Куроо много говорил, а значит — нервничал, и отчасти Цукишима его понимал: он и сам переживал так, что едва успевал следовать за нитью беседы. От слов Куроо отвлекало всё: его голос, жесты, улыбки, казалось, само его существование.

Цукишима пил едва тёплый капучино без сахара, хотя жажда его вовсе не мучила, и в открытую рассматривал Куроо, потому что не смотреть не мог. Умом он отмечал залёгшие под его глазами тени, судя по рассказу вызванные тяжёлой учебной неделей, и небрежную щетину на щеках. Другой, совсем не рациональной частью мозга, он любовался тёплыми искрами в глазах, улыбчивыми губами, длинными сильными пальцами, отстукивающими по столешнице дробный ритм.

Он слушал о жизни Куроо, о двух с половиной годах, что они не виделись: об удачно выбранном профиле инфокоммуникаций в Мейдзи, увлечении видеомонтажом, хайповых стримах Кенмы, идею которых подкинул Лев. Куроо рассказывал про свою съёмную квартиру неподалёку, про волейбольную команду и про спасённого в прошлом месяце коте, оставшемся в итоге у Яку. Цукишима смеялся над его историями и в ответ рассказывал о себе, о новой жизни в Токио, учёбе и подработке репетитором, с которой он как раз возвращался.

И чувствовал, как ломается всё то разумное, логичное и правильное, что он выстроил за два года. Весь его нехитрый быт, простые цели, мелкий мирок с желанием быть как все — всё это рушилось, падало в бездну, потому что напротив сидел Куроо Тецуро и смотрел на него совсем как в школе. И Цукишима больше не чувствовал того липкого страха кому-то довериться — только смирение и покорность.

Как будто два с половиной года, потраченные Цукишимой на взросление и обходные пути, всё равно привели его к единственному, чего он по-настоящему хотел. Кого хотел.

— Так что, ты больше не играешь? — вопрос Куроо вывел его из размышлений.

— Меня приглашали, но я поступил не по спортивной стипендии. Расставил приоритеты не в пользу волейбола, — честно сказал Цукишима.

Куроо понимающе кивнул, в его глазах не было разочарования, насколько мог судить Цукишима — так же, как не было его у команды, когда он сказал о своём решении. Все, кто мало-мальски его знал, не ждали, что он бросится покорять профессиональный волейбол вместо учёбы и карьерной лестницы. Лететь на другую половину земного шара ради тренировок — это к Хинате. Но всё же порой он чувствовал лёгкое сожаление.

— Сейчас думаю, что я бы смог совмещать. Может, попробую.

— Вот как, — довольно хмыкнул Куроо. — Если не вспомнишь, как держать в руках мяч — обращайся.

Цукишима закатил глаза, и Куроо спрятал улыбку в ладони. От его тёплого взгляда Цукишима горел и плавился, казалось, эти вежливые разговоры и сдержанные улыбки растопят его без остатка раньше, чем получится что-то предпринять.

— И почему ты тогда не отвечал семпаю? — вдруг шутливо спросил Куроо, резко сменив тему.

Его улыбка быстро угасла. Казалось, он сам смутился своих слов — поспешно отвёл взгляд, уперевшись им в стиснутые кулаки. Вопрос был не из простых. Цукишима действительно перестал отвечать на сообщения Куроо почти сразу после первых Национальных, хотя заблокировать его номер не смог — так и читал, как мазохист, его приветствия и вопросы, рассказы о прошедшем дне и жалобы на экзамены, просьбы отозваться, оставляя их без ответа, — пока Куроо не перестал писать сам.

Почему? Цукишима мог бы честно ответить: чтобы убежать. Чтобы не узнавать ближе и жить как все, а не от поездки к поездке, постоянно ожидая, что перестанешь быть нужным, и всё закончится.

Или чтобы встретить Куроо несколько лет спустя и убедиться, что не прошло и не отболело. И надеяться, что не у него одного.

— У вас кто-нибудь есть? — спросил Цукишима вместо ответа.

И по ошалевшему, но счастливому лицу Куроо понял, что нет.

Точно не у него одного.

* * *  
Из кафе они вывалились неприлично громко смеясь и толкаясь, прямо в сияние уличных гирлянд — больше оно Куроо не раздражало. В свете золотистых огней счастливое лицо Цукишимы сияло всё равно ярче, и Куроо знал, что и сам улыбается как ошалелый.

— К тебе или ко мне? — поиграл бровями Куроо, зная, что Цукишима от таких подкатов только посмеётся над ним.

И тот не подвёл, насмешливо фыркнув:

— Даже не знаю. Два квартала пешком или семь станций метро, что лучше?

Он был так хорош с этой своей ухмылкой, хитрым взглядом за тонкими стёклами очков — Куроо хотелось схватить его в охапку прямо здесь и закружить, хотя вряд ли бы ему удалось, слишком уж Цукишима вымахал. А ещё он был решительным и не желал тратить время, и в этом Куроо не мог его не поддержать — они и так потеряли больше двух лет.

— Лучше пойдём скорее, Цукки, — выдохнул Куроо.

Улыбка сползла с лица Цукишимы, обнажив то же, что испытывал Куроо: нетерпеливое желание и голод. Щёки его горели, но вовсе не от мороза, а расширенные зрачки затопили радужку чёрной смолой. Они глядели друг на друга, замерев, не отойдя и на пару метров от входа в кафе, и Куроо не верилось, что в мире есть хоть кто-то кроме них двоих.

— Всё-таки к тебе? — нахально ввернул Цукишима, совладав с собой.

Куроо не выдержал — потянулся ближе, привстав на носочки, чтобы быть с ним вровень, прошептал на ухо:

— Можно к тебе, если нравится обжиматься в людных местах. Шесть станций, Цукки, это очень долго и мучительно, хочешь?

— Семь, — Цукишима толкнул его в плечо, отстраняя. Голос его упал на пару тонов. — Веди уже.

И Куроо, чувствуя себя победителем в этой словесной схватке, повёл. Они пробирались сквозь толпы прохожих на главной улице, то и дело касаясь друг друга локтями, притираясь плечами, вздрагивая от каждого случайного и не очень прикосновения. Стоило свернуть в тихий дворик, сокращая путь, как Куроо тут же поймал пальцы Цукишимы. Они были горячими, хотя температура на улице приблизилась к семи градусам, и мелко подрагивали. Куроо и самого бросало в жар, он горел ещё с той секунды, когда Цукишима спросил, свободен ли Куроо, и все сомнения развеялись пеплом.

Как они оказались у двери квартиры, Куроо не понял: из его памяти выпали поиски ключа, он пришёл в себя от еле слышного скрежета, с которым пытался попасть им в замочную скважину. Руки дрожали.

— Куроо, соберись, — поддел его Цукишима.

Куроо чертыхнулся, предложил:

— Хочешь сам?

— Я не утверждаю, что у меня получится лучше, — позанудствовал тот. — Но нам точно нужно попасть в квартиру, поэтому…

Ключ наконец скользнул в отверстие, замок легко поддался, и Куроо с облегчением выдохнул. Повернул ручку, распахивая дверь перед Цукишимой, замолчавшим на полуслове. Он решительно шагнул внутрь, и Куроо последовал за ним, чуть было не забыв ключ снаружи — Цукишима бы точно его обсмеял.

Или нет. Им обоим точно было не до смеха.

— Извини, я не помню, когда убирался, и тут совсем не празднично, — застеснялся Куроо, не зная, куда деть руки. Им едва хватало места в маленькой прихожей, от близости Цукишимы его откровенно вело, мысли путались и терялись. — Пару часов назад я и не хотел никакого праздника.

Цукишима понимающе кивнул:

— А теперь?

А теперь Куроо хотелось жечь бенгальские огни, развешивать по всему дому мишуру и гирлянды, занять последний свободный метр ёлкой, которой у него не было, но он не стал признаваться в этом вслух.

— Ну, рождественское чудо уже случилось.

Они потянулись друг к другу одновременно, едва не столкнувшись лбами, но Куроо успел остановиться, а Цукишима безошибочно нашёл его губы своими. Единственное, что Куроо знал наверняка, — этот поцелуй должен был случиться раньше, ещё в старшей школе. Хотя бы тем последним для него школьным летом или после матча на Национальных — тогда в пустом коридоре их не вовремя отыскал Хината, и Цукишима слился. Теперь же он никуда не сбегал, а целовался жадно и пылко, так, что очень быстро стало нечем дышать.

Было жарко, но когда Куроо стащил с них обоих куртки, прохладней не стало — под толстовкой Цукишимы была горячая гладкая кожа, подтянутый, дрожащий под пальцами Куроо живот и рёбра, которые хотелось пересчитать языком. Разувались они, не глядя, и без помощи рук, не разрывая поцелуй — и только в комнате Куроо смог отстраниться, глотнуть воздуха и спросить, удерживая лицо Цукишимы в ладонях:

— Больше не убежишь?

— Больше не смогу, — признался Цукишима. — У меня и так плохо получалось.

— Особенно хреново осенью, да? — криво улыбнулся Куроо.

Взгляд у Цукишимы был плывущий и шальной, казалось, можно спросить что угодно, и он выпалит правду как на духу. Но ответ на главный вопрос Куроо уже знал.

— И осенью тоже, — просто сказал Цукишима.

Куроо не выдержал — поцеловал его в нос, щёку, уголок губ, стянул очки и накрыл губами веки поочерёдно, прижался к виску, судорожно выдохнул и спустился к шее. Он целовал, куда придётся, не в силах выразить словами то оглушительное, тёплое чувство, что заполнило его без остатка. Да и к чему слова, если можно просто стащить с Цукишимы толстовку и позволить ему сделать то же самое, притереться к горячей коже грудью, задохнуться от пробравшихся под резинку штанов пальцев.

Куроо уронил его на кровать, наваливаясь сверху, быстро перенёс вес на локти — Цукишима распластался под ним, нервный, но покорный, без очков его лицо казалось мягче. Куроо готов был кончить от одного этого вида, не то что из-за колена, которым Цукишима потёрся о его пах.

— Тише, — отстранился Куроо. — Ты же не хочешь, чтобы всё закончилось прямо сейчас?

— Проблемы, Куроо-сан? — вскинул бровь Цукишима, снова возвращаясь к вежливому обращению. Оно особенно контрастировало с вызывающим тоном, и это тоже его заводило.

Куроо ухмыльнулся, в отместку сжимая его член прямо через джинсы, наслаждаясь тихим стоном, как музыкой. Сколько раз Куроо себе это представлял? Даже в безымянных фантазиях его всегда преследовал образ Цукишимы: светлые волосы, очки, произносимые его голосом пошлости и остроты. Теперь же оказалось, что образ в воображении Куроо имел немало общего с реальным Цукишимой, ведь он оказался говорливым и колким, а ещё — очень чувствительным. И он был настоящим, в постели Куроо, и отзывался на каждое его прикосновение, звенел натянутой струной — и это было слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой. Как и всё происходящее с Куроо сегодня.

Он так и сказал Цукишиме, пока тот приспускал с него спортивные штаны — к счастью, с ними было куда проще, чем с джинсами. Вместо продолжения диалога Цукишима согласно прикрыл глаза, глядя на Куроо сквозь дрожащие ресницы. Куроо почувствовал, как его ладонь сползла от спины к заднице, обтянутой одними трусами, и вздрогнул. Собравшиеся у колен штаны мешали, одежда Цукишимы тоже добавляла неудобства, но вставать сейчас и снимать лишние шмотки, значило портить момент.

Куда лучше было снова целовать мокрый рот Цукишимы и попутно стаскивать с него джинсы с трусами — чуть ниже, даже не до колен. Неловкая возня отвлекала, а ещё им обоим нечем было дышать, но это уже был лучший секс в жизни Куроо — потому что под ним лежал Цукишима, коротко постанывая от каждого прикосновения, и жмурил глаза сильнее, а потом всё равно открывал их и поедал Куроо взглядом.

Член Цукишимы, уже сочащийся смазкой, хотелось взять в рот, хотя Куроо никогда не делал минет, но сейчас точно было не время учиться. Хотелось быстрее дойти до разрядки, избавиться от ставшего болезненным возбуждения, сделав всё просто и правильно. Куроо прижался собственным членом к члену Цукишимы и обхватил оба, на пробу двинув ладонью вверх-вниз. Цукишима ахнул и закусил губу, снова закрыл глаза, и Куроо не удержался — убрал носом влажную, прилипшую вьющимися прядями чёлку со лба, поцеловал складку между бровей.

— Как тебе нравится? — спросил Куроо, пытаясь отвлечь слегка зажавшегося Цукишиму.

— Не знаю, — выдохнул тот. — Я никогда не…

— …дрочил? — со смешком подсказал Куроо, зная, что подначки точно его отвлекут.

Куроо никогда бы не подумал, что можно смотреть свысока из положения, в котором сейчас находился Цукишима, но он справился:

— Не делал этого с кем-то. Вообще. Доволен?

Куроо задохнулся, осознавая услышанное, понимая, что выглядит сейчас как идиот — у него не осталось слов. Как так вышло, что такой, как Цукишима, охренительно красивый, умный, спортсмен (о, Куроо помнил рассказы Ямагучи о девчонках, пристающих с вопросами про Цукки, и ревновал к ним ко всем, будто имел право) — девственник в свои девятнадцать… Это было просто необъяснимо. У Куроо появилось одно предположение, крайне эгоистичное, и он пообещал себе обдумать его позже.

— Доволен, — честно шепнул Куроо ему на ухо, подавшись ближе. Задвигал рукой, пытаясь выяснить самостоятельно, какой же темп нравится Цукишиме.

Ему нравилось медленно и с оттяжкой, и Куроо принялся дрочить именно так, одновременно вылизывая его рот, ловя губами стоны и вздохи, и реже необходимого давая дышать.

Отпустив себя, Цукишима метался под ним, как в бреду, его ладони были везде — скользили по вспотевшей спине, оглаживая лопатки и пересчитывая позвонки, вели ниже и ниже, сжимали его задницу крепко и почти до боли, гладили бёдра. Куроо держался из последних сил, старательно концентрируясь только на собственных уставших руках, чтобы протянуть подольше.

Наконец, Цукишима забился под ним, выгнулся дугой, и Куроо ускорил темп, чувствуя, как пальцы заливает густым и горячим. Он уткнулся в плечо Цукишимы, кончая следом и уже совершенно не соображая, что делает.

* * *

— Ты почти прокусил мне плечо, — пролепетал Цукишима, едва придя в себя после оргазма.

У него еле ворочался язык и саднило губы, в паху всё ещё пульсировало, комнату наполнял раздражающий гул от включённого компьютера, но плечо всё равно перетягивало внимание на себя. Возможно, если бы не оно, Цукишима бы смертельно смутился: на нём лежал раздетый Куроо, на животе подсыхала сперма, а он сам только что совсем потерял голову и стонал, как… Но плечо болело, и Цукишима мог себе позволить не думать о своём положении прямо сейчас.

— Серьёзно, оно болит.

Куроо приподнялся, окидывая его расфокусированным мягким взглядом, и Цукишима тут же простил ему и этот укус, и всё, что он вытворит в будущем.

— Прости, — шепнул Куроо, целуя плечо. — А теперь?

В голосе его слышались нотки смеха, и Цукишима исключительно из вредности ответил:

— И теперь.

— Какая досада, — заметил Куроо, обводя пальцем следы собственных зубов — боль уже прошла, Цукишима чувствовал только слабую щекотку и жар. — Если хочешь, можешь укусить меня в отместку.

Вместо этого Цукишима ущипнул его за бок, когда Куроо потянулся за пачкой бумажных салфеток — тот смешно ойкнул, едва не свалившись с кровати. А Цукишима снова залип, наконец получив возможность рассмотреть его спортивное, поджарое тело: под смуглой кожей, тронутой солнцем даже среди зимы, перекатывались сухие и полные силы мышцы. Теперь Цукишима знал, какие они на ощупь, и это оказалось лучше его давних фантазий.

— Цукки, ты на Рождество домой, к родителям? — спросил вдруг Куроо, отдавая ему салфетки.

Цукишима покраснел — вспоминать именно сейчас о родителях, откровенно говоря, не хотелось. Куроо же всё было нипочём, и он, усевшись на кровати и приводя себя в порядок, ничуть не смущался. Цукишима быстро вытерся насухо, натянул трусы и джинсы, и с притворной уверенностью ответил:

— Три часа назад план был именно такой.

Куроо с надеждой ему улыбнулся, и Цукишима снова поплыл так же, как при встрече в кафе. Мимо которого он мог запросто пройти, но что-то толкнуло под рёбра и заставило отвлёчься от асфальта под ногами. И застыть на месте, простоять минут пять, как сталкер, пока Куроо не поднял взгляд прямо на него, будто зная наверняка, кого увидит. А после Цукишиму зацепило крючком и потащило, и вот он был здесь — ошалевший от счастья, утомлённый оргазмом и переживаниями.

— А теперь? — нервно склонил голову Куроо, когда пауза затянулась.

И Цукишима готов был поклясться, что он и правда не уверен в ответе, который услышит, и это было так глупо! Цукишиме вообще больше не хотелось отпускать его от себя даже на пару шагов, хотя вряд ли ему это удастся.

— Надо купить рождественский торт с клубникой, — улыбнулся он.

Счастливые глаза Куроо обещали: всё, что захочешь.


End file.
